<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fragile Peace by AyaTheFanGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221927">A Fragile Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaTheFanGirl/pseuds/AyaTheFanGirl'>AyaTheFanGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Exorcist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, Escape Plans, Exorcism, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sex, season 3 book 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaTheFanGirl/pseuds/AyaTheFanGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God spoke to Marcus,<br/>Tomas and Mouse are stuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Keane/Peter Osborne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The War [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cooped up with Mouse and Rosa for weeks, Tomas has an idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rosa, I think you should leave” Tomas cut the silence with that statement, he was resting on a sofa in a nicely decorated living room inside an apartment owned, along with the building, by a nice man whose journalist daughter was killed because she came close to discovering the integrated’s conspiracy, another member of the network\secret society led by the scrappy teenage hacker Clara, the network that was now trying to know how much demon Bennett and his friends know and were telling them constantly to sit tight and be patient. The weeks they spent doing that were more brutal then any chase or exorcism he experienced. Things looked peaceful, but it was the kind of peace that can burst from the slightest touch, like a bubble, fragile and not entirely real. He didn’t know how it to talk to his two companions about this. After all, neither of them was Marcus Keane, neither of them had a compulsion to listen and help. He prayed, spoke to God as much as he could, but God created people with the need to connect to one another. He didn’t know if he said what he just said to make conversation, or out of real worry of his young friend, probably both.<br/>
His statement prompted two different reactions: from the dining table his friend Mouse, who was cleaning her guns, gave him an I-get-it-but-I-disagree look, while his fellow spirit walker Rosa, who was setting across from him on an armchair, looked up from the Toni Morrison book she was reading to ask confusingly “leave and go where?”<br/>
“go to place a where you won’t be trapped by demons” answered Tomas<br/>
“are you trying to kick me out?” demanded Rosa<br/>
“no, Rosa” Tomas was now setting straight looking a bit regretful “it’s just a young woman like you shouldn’t be trapped in a city that’s filled with demons who might kill her, they don’t know your face, you can leave here safely”. Rosa was trying to control her anger “I choose to be here”<br/>
“I know that” said Tomas<br/>
“I knew what I was signing up for and I signed up for all of it although I was and still am terrified” she said angrily and was about to go on when Tomas’s phone saved the day.<br/>
“she hasn’t called in a while and she never used the video call function before” Tomas noted loudly before answering the phone allowing the familiar face to show on the screen<br/>
“hey father Tomas” said Clara too fast for anyone to answer “listen, I have important, good news and better news. The good news is we’re very close to be able to get you out of the city but first someone needs to get in to help you, I think it’s better if you hear the plan from him, I was told you have a smart TV and a descent internet connection!”<br/>
“uh, yes” said Tomas dumbfound “who is coming to help us get out?” at this point both Mouse and Rosa left what they were doing and came to set next to him<br/>
“well, that’s the better news, you’re gonna find out in a few minutes, just follow my instructions so all of us can to talk to each other on a bigger screen” Clara was cryptic like that, he still remembers what she was like when she was arranging for him to meet Rosa, he followed her instructions and after a few minutes of techno babble her face showed on the huge screen on wall, then Tomas had to wait for a few more minutes that felt like eternity as she does the same techno babble with her other mysterious caller until the screen split in half and another familiar blond person showed up in the other half of the screen, Mouse and Tomas couldn’t keep their surprised gasps in, for they thought that they will never again see the face of Marcus Keane.<br/>
“are you really back Marcus?” Mouse interrupted the long silent moment which followed Marcus’s appearance on the screen<br/>
“yes Mouse” answered Marcus “I’m back, God spoke to me again and I’m here on His orders to help”<br/>
“wow” was all that Rosa managed to say after finally meeting, kinda, Marcus Keane before saying “hi, I’m Rosa, it’s really nice to finally put a face to the name”<br/>
“and there will be time the for introduction/reunion later” said Clara from the other half of the screen “now we come to the important news, a while ago one of us discovered a huge amount of information in the form of collection of old books written by many exorcists during a very long period of time, father Marcus and another exorcist who’s traveling with him helped to translate every relevant fact in those books about every time the integrated and the spirit walkers were large in numbers and they found out something important”<br/>
“we discovered a way to deal with the infestation” said Marcus “in theory, if there’s a room that has more than three integrated demons inside and in a room next, below or above it there are two spirit walkers or more with any number of traditional exorcists, they can perform a ritual, all the ones who were integrated against their wills would survive and all the ones who did it willingly would die”<br/>
“this is why you want to come to Miami” said Tomas for the first time in a few minutes<br/>
“yes” said Marcus “Bennett is here with five more integrated demons from Rome and they plan to integrate a local parish priest and a few officials to start Florida’s own branch of the Friars of Ascension, it’s both a nightmare and an opportunity to see if this ritual really works, I’m sending the details of it to you right now”.<br/>
“so what’s the plan?” asked Tomas<br/>
“I’ll make and appearance on the docks, make it look like I’m trying to get you out of there by sea” Marcus said then Clara continued “the demons have acquired a penthouse in the city in which they plan to celebrate the capture of you father Tomas and perform the summoning, we are moving you to the place right below the penthouse tomorrow, father Marcus will be waiting for you there”<br/>
“meanwhile” Marcus said “most if not all the people Bennett put on the city’s exits to wait for you will be at the sea. But we won’t be leaving the city that way, there’s a container truck waiting for us, and a few furniture pieces, it will be enough to hide anybody whose face is familiar while those who are unknown drive us to safety”<br/>
“if this ritual really works” said Clara “we will be able to go from defense to offense, every place with a large enough population of demons can be our next battle field”<br/>
“true” said Marcus “the ritual itself is safe for all the exorcists involved, the real risk is of being discovered before it’s finished”<br/>
“so let’s say it worked here” said Mouse “can we concoct a plan to get the integrated demons inside the Vatican into one room and clean up the church?”<br/>
“I like your ambition Mouse” said Clara “but let’s hunt the bear first”.<br/>
“so, who’s traveling with you Marcus? Who else is helping us?” asked Tomas<br/>
“I’m currently traveling with three people,” answered Marcus “father Sanchez, a traditional exorcist like me who’s training a young spirit walker named Jimmy and Peter Osborn”<br/>
“the fish and wildlife agent from the island?” asked Tomas<br/>
“yes, him” said Marcus<br/>
“why is he traveling with you?” Tomas said “from what you told me of him he seamed so normal and disconnected from all this”<br/>
“Peter and I have been together for over two months” said Marcus<br/>
“he’s a civilian” said Mouse<br/>
“actually, he’s an army veteran” said Clara “with very good survival and tactical skills, he’s not an exorcist but he has been very helpful in refining the details of this plan, as well as our plan B”<br/>
“so you think that the ritual might not work?” said Rosa<br/>
“we don’t know for sure” said Clara “so we need to be careful, anyway, you guys should read the file that father Marcus’s sent and get ready to leave, and he needs to work on his part of the plan”<br/>
“that’s true” said Marcus regretfully “I’ll see you all soon”.<br/>
The screen went dark and the living room went silent for a few seconds, “wow” said Rosa<br/>
“I know” answered Mouse<br/>
“Marcus Keane is back by orders from Him” Rosa said pointing upwards<br/>
“yes” said Tomas<br/>
“and we are gonna be trying a ritual that hasn’t been used in centuries to end this” Rosa continued and Mouse said “oh, and Marcus is in a relationship that is not impossible” Tomas chuckled at Mouse’s comment saying “he did seam a little calmer than usual, it’s so weird”<br/>
“wait a minute” said Rosa “you’re saying that Marcus Keane for all his years and travels lived as an emotional hermit?”<br/>
“remember when I told you about the little romantic entanglement Marcus and I had back in the day” answered Mouse looking at her friend and when Rosa nodded she said “well, he was in his mid thirties at the time, still quite inexperienced in romantic relationships, but he was charming enough to cover it up nicely, and if he had any aspiration for a normal life and a marriage, well that died when I got possessed right under his nose”<br/>
“wow, no offense but both of you are really effed up” said Rosa<br/>
“non taken, you’re right darling” said Mouse “and now Marcus has someone to help him. If he can have that, then everything is possible”<br/>
“yeah” said Tomas with a dreamy look on his face, he thought this moment of his family and how nice would be to hold Luis, the single purest person in his life, again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's time for Marcus to pack a bag and go find his friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A Few Weeks Ago</b>
</p><p>Marcus has no idea how much time had passed while he was standing on the piers, holding on to keep himself from tumbling down. The world came back to view gradually, and the normal noises of the docks filtered though the ringing in his ears. There are a lot of emotions he is feeling right now: he was happy that God came back and spoke to him again. He was afraid for Tomas’s life, after all he must be in so much danger if the Almighty is intervening. He was confused as to where to start looking for Tomas and Mouse. But the most urgent of those feelings is dreading the “it’s not you, it’s me” conversation he’s supposed to have with Peter. The last couple of months were happier than Marcus thought had a right to, and that’s because of Peter Osborne. Inside Peter’s home, Marcus discovered that of all the forces of the universe, it’s gentleness that brought him down to his knees, and Peter’s gentleness was clear in everything he does, in the way he looks at Marcus, in the way he listens to him, in the way he touches Marcus’s every scar as if he wants to arras the pain and replace it with love and joy. He even told Marcus he loves him, more than once, and every time Marcus responded with a panicked look on his face. During the months he spent here, Marcus learned so many things, mostly in the times when one them needed to take of the other, due to a work injury or a hangover. And now, Marcus has no idea how to tell that man who’s given him more than he’s ever hoped for, that he is leaving and not coming back. He went to the house to find his saint of a lover out for his daily walk. Thanking his luck, Marcus went up to the room to get his stuff, surprised that now he needs a proper suitcase not a mere rucksack. Marcus was so focused on packing, he didn’t hear the front door open and then close. A few minutes into packing, there were two men in that room, one is stunned and the other is confused.</p><p>Marcus sat, almost collapsed, on the bed next to his bag, white knuckling the shirts he was about to put in the bag, his eyes cast to the ground. He thought about how his life has drastically changed over the past few months, and how in some ways it stayed the same. He has more stuff: clothes, self care products, art supplies…., thanks to Peter’s insistence that he buys stuff for himself, his things couldn’t fit in his old rucksack, no matter how hard he tries to make them. At the same time, his defaced Bible was still there, so was mother Bernadette’s rosary along with the memories and the nightmares. Peter can’t get rid of those, even if he tried, and the man knows that it wouldn’t be wise to try. All that he did was give Marcus love, hope and peace. But this peace has proven fragile, for now the notion that his friend could be in danger, which was drilled into his mind by a coveted vision from the Almighty broke that peace. Marcus felt a dip in the mattress next him as Peter sat there, his grip over his shirts melted when the other man touched his hands, he didn’t resist as he was nudged to bring his forehead to Peter’s. Seeing the love in the other man’s eyes made Marcus’s heart fluttered.</p><p>“speak to me Marcus” Peter pleaded,</p><p>“you remember that day in your truck outside the Kim’s?” said Marcus</p><p>“hard to forget” Peter replied “since we both thought it was the last time we’re gonna see each other”</p><p>“you told me that day to retire and come with you” said Marcus “and I’ve forgotten to tell you that the only retirement in my job is death. What we had together was good, but I was called back”</p><p>“by the church?” Peter asked</p><p>Marcus shook his head saying “by Him”.</p><p>Peter knew what his lover was talking about, he did a lot of research on the beatific vision after their first afternoon on the porch. “and what is it that you were called to do?” Peter asked</p><p>“find Tomas” answered Marcus “he’s in danger or he will be, either way he needs my help”</p><p>“do you know where he is?” Peter asked gain</p><p>“I’ll figure it out” Marcus answered</p><p>“how?” insisted Peter</p><p>“why does it matter?” said Marcus anxiously</p><p>“it matters because you can’t walk into a fucking supernatural war alone and without a plan” said Peter almost equally anxiously. Marcus wanted to get up, but Peter’s hand was cupping his neck, keeping him still, while Peter with his other hand got a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Marcus, who unfolded it only to be faced by his own handy work.</p><p>It was one of his charcoal drawings, one of Peter on his knees, tending the garden he managed to grow in Seattle’s cold, gloomy weather and next to him was a paragraph from 1 Corinthians:</p><p>Love is patient,</p><p>Love is kind,</p><p>It does not envy,</p><p>It does not boast,</p><p>It is not proud</p><p>It does not dishonor others,</p><p>It is not self seeking,</p><p>It is not easily angered,</p><p>It keeps no record of wrongs.</p><p>Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.</p><p>It always protects,</p><p>Always hopes,</p><p>Always ….. perseveres.</p><p>“I found it by accident while cleaning the office today” said Peter to a crying Marcus “and that got me thinking. You panicked the first time I told you that I love you because you were caught off guard. But the second time”</p><p>“I didn’t know how to say it back” Marcus finished between his tears “although I feel it with all my heart. I didn’t want you to get hurt Peter, <b>I don’t you want you to get hurt. </b>I have to leave”</p><p>“and I won’t stop you, but I’m going with you” he continued before his lover could object “think about all that has happened so far as the believer that you are Marcus, I don’t have your faith, but I wonder, isn’t it possible that your God led me to that diner to meet you all these weeks ago?”.</p><p>He knew Peter could be right, that first night on the boat, Marcus thought that this man was just another stranger he wasn’t gonna see again, this is why he was somewhat okay with being almost emotionally naked before him, but clearly there was another plan for the connection that formed between the two of them there and then, and it wasn’t his plan.</p><p>Sensing the thoughts behind his lover’s silence Peter bushed farther “have a shower, come down and have dinner with me. After that we’ll both pack together, and early tomorrow we’ll leave whether or not you have a destination in mind”.</p><p>Relenting to his gently relentless lover, Marcus locked himself up in the bathroom. It proved useful, for under the hot spray of the shower Marcus remembered that some of his clients go the same church that Harper’s monstrous mom used to go to, and from the way they were talking, this parish is, somehow, still intact. He called the deacon who pointed him to Harper as soon as he finished the shower. His friend didn’t know where Tomas was but on the other hand he was fine, better than fine in fact for he discovered miracle: normal everyday people who were hurt or lost loved ones because of demons were organizing, bulling their resources and skills together to help the exorcists win the war. They had got their hands on a large collection of old books written by exorcists throughout history. It seams that this isn’t the first time demons try to take over like this, and that it’s not the first time people with Tomas’s powers, which are not unique to his friend, appear as a reaction to the increase in demonic activity. So it was decided that with the help of this group of people, Marcus and Peter we going to New York to help translate these old texts, because it might help him get to or save Tomas, or both.</p><p>They had dinner, they backed, Peter wrote a few emails to explain away his absence, they slept soundly that night, wrapped in each other’s arms, too exhausted to make love.</p><p>The next morning a messenger met them on the docks in the mainland to give them: new cellphones, a car loaded with food, water, guns and other supplies and a large envelope full of money.</p><p>As Marcus drove away from Seattle with Peter by his side, he realized that this journey will test their relationship in a way nothing else can. He pushed the dread that the notion caused him to feel and focused on the road ahead.</p><p>This is not the first time he walked into fire with orders from God, but this is the first time he does it to save someone he considers a brother and a friend, and it is the first time he does it with someone he loves by his side and an army of civilian allies on his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus re-discovers his talent as an exorcist, and Peter comes face to face with the everyday reality of his lover’s job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way to New York Marcus had to re-discover his talent as an exorcist, and Peter came face to face with the everyday reality of his lover’s job. In Montana Peter notices strange animal behavior while driving into a town. They do some research while resting in the safe house. After a phone call with their contact with the network, they decide that Marcus will see if it’s a real thing, try to deal with it, and if it’s too much another exorcist will come and take over from him. Marcus explained to Peter how things are gonna go, expecting and hoping that he’ll reconsider his decision and go home when kidnapping is mentioned, but Peter made it very clear that he’s not going anywhere. He helped with the research, helped Marcus capture and restrain the 28-year-old teacher, and backed away from the room in as Marcus placed his hand at the woman’s forehead and made the sign of the cross. And over the next week he waited, listening to Marcus praying and chanting his heart out, hearing the demon hissing and snarling all kinds of insults, putting up with the crashing noises and the flickering lights. And once or twice a day he watches Marcus leave the room for an hour or so, exhausted and bruised, insisting that he will not sleep on the bed but nap on the couch. So Peter nags him into eating something, and sets on the couch as to let Marcus’s head rest on his lap. A member of the network swoops in to take the woman to the hospital the second she’s demon free and Peter drive them out of town.</p><p>The possessed woman had escaped a religious commune that year, leaving all her family behind, she was sent messages that shamed her for abandoning <em>the righteous bath</em>, on the drive out of town Peter asked “is it always that bad?”</p><p>“and by bad you mean” said Marcus “a pool of shit with at least one person who is worse than any demon?”</p><p>“so the answer is yes” said Peter</p><p>“demons need to find a way into a person” Marcus explained “temptations are good, but all the negative emotions caused by being abused by a person one loves and trusts, is a gold mine. Many well meaning parents, educators and yes, religious leader don’t realize what dangerous game they’re playing, when they rely on guilt and shame as motivations”</p><p>“which begs the question” Peter said “how did you survive with all the abuse and all the guilt and shame inside you while surrounded by all these demons?”</p><p>“God willed it” Marcus sighed</p><p>“are you gonna be mad at me for saying that God is very weird?” Peter asked</p><p>“no, love” Marcus answered with a smile “God is a puzzle and His will is a mystery, people like me accept that while people like you ask questions and search for answers and that’s fine, I know that being here for me after all you’ve seen and heard is difficult for you, and I won’t make it harder by judging and condemning the way you react to all this, and judging who you are along with it”</p><p>“so, you’re tolerating my lack of faith” Peter said</p><p>“no, I’m accepting that faith doesn’t come easily to you as it does to me” Marcus answered “after reflecting long and hard over the way I left things with Tomas I realized this: the second I attempt to tolerate something about a person I care about, something that they can not change about themselves, I’m killing our relationship. I also realized that acceptance comes much easier than tolerance”</p><p>“while we’re on the topic of relationships” Peter asks “did that demon use our relationship against you?”</p><p>“I’m not ashamed of our relationship Peter” answered Marcus</p><p>“but you feel guilty because I’m here” said Peter and continued when Marcus didn’t answer “don’t, it was my choice”</p><p>“I know” said Marcus</p><p>“go to sleep Marcus” Peter said “you’re very exhausted”</p><p>So Marcus slept and Peter drove, thinking about the events of the last week. Marcus’s exhaustion now at the end of the exorcism is different from his exhaustion in those 30 minutes to an hour breaks he had throughout the last week. This is the exhaustion of a victorious soldier at the end of the a successful mission, Marcus is relieved and even a little happy with his work, but only a little. During the exorcism he heard the demon call his lover <em>“gray lion”, </em> it was said in a mocking and unkind tone, so he didn’t ask Marcus about it. The title reflected Marcus’s attitude when he feels simultaneously angry and protective, his rage and love burn so brightly, and he becomes a force of nature.</p><p>In a normal day, or normal as far as their relationship goes, Marcus acts more like a house cat. He’s affectionate toward people, but weary of them. He loves the sun, but doesn’t like to go outside. He’s good at domestic life, but never forgot his instinct as a hunter. He is compulsively tactile, touching every surface in every room he walks into the same way a cat rubs its body against every surface in the room. And of course there’s the fact that he’d sleep at any spot that slightly warm and comfy, like the passenger seat of a car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus is getting close.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next case they come across is in Wisconsin. The victim is an elderly man and the demon is weak, it takes Marcus three days to sent it back to hell. Their last case before they made it to New York city however, is a completely different beast. There were two victims, twins. The case looked like an internship with a powerful demon, who’s done this before guiding a younger less powerful one, knowing that not a single exorcist in their right mind would go against them both. Marcus knew that, so he contacted the network and only after help arrived did he start working.</p><p>Father Philip Sanchez, the eldest of the two men who came to his aid was a whole ten years older than Marcus, he grew up in the town where the twin possession is happening. With him there’s Jimmy, an athletic red headed guy about Tomas’s age and with the exact same ability Tomas has, a spirit walker as they are now called. This time the victims’ family opened their home to the exorcist, so Peter’s role was relegated to waiting and being ready to drive them away as soon as the job is done. Jimmy was with him at first, they talked about sport, music and this war. Jimmy told Peter that he discovered what he can do less than a month ago, and that he found it more fulfilling than his Wall Street job.</p><p>After a few days of praying, the two elder exorcists realized that involving Jimmy is a necessity, neither of them liked it, but the young man was all so happy to help. So, Jimmy walked in, sat on floor between the two beds and his eyes went white. Marcus and Sanchez continued to pray, and over the next few hours the younger and less powerful demon watched as his older and more seasoned counterpart loses his grip and gets sent back to hell, one more hour and the twins were being rushed to the hospital, alive and demon free.</p><p>The four men rested in the safe house, and the next morning Marcus told the priest and the spirit walker about why he’s headed to New York. Father Sanchez decided to help Marcus with his task, at least until he and Jimmy find a new case. They didn’t think it will be long, but they were both very excited to do more work with the <em>legendary Marcus Keane</em>. So under advise from the network they drove in their separate cars as to avoid attracting unwanted attention, after all there are no links between them as far the enemy could tell, and they wanted t keep it that way.</p><p>They arrived to the big city, and made their way immediately to their destination, they settled with the middle age woman who owns the books in her brownstone, joining two dozen other people, already hard at work.</p><p>Peter and Jimmy didn’t know any Latin, but they wanted to help, so they were taught a few words which can be used as keywords, they skim through the volumes looking for those words, and if they found any they give it to someone who can translate the whole text, soon enough they started to assemble a manuscript that describe historical incidents when both integrated demons and spirit walkers had fought openly, none of those incidents were as big or as bad as what’s happening right now, “probably because global economy was much smaller and less complicated then, while now you can have a large branch in every region and almost every country” Jimmy explained, and it made sense, the demons want to control the money and right now the money’s been globalized.</p><p>Right after they finished their task and right before they got to celebrate they received a phone call, the caller was a teenage girl named Clara, one of the founders of the network, and while she addressed everyone, she made it clear that what she had to say concerned Marcus.</p><p>“so something very bad happened that revealed so many useful information to us” said Clara’s voice on the phone’s speaker “the very bad thing is that Bennett is in the same city as Tomas, Mouse and Rosa, the young spirit walker traveling with them. He is confirmed to be integrated and he wants to catch and turn father Tomas. He has people on the city’s entrances and exits, so we’re keeping the three of them safe and hidden for now”</p><p>“shit” Marcus exclaimed</p><p>“yeah, very much” said Clara “but as I said his reappearance revealed some very important things: clearly the demons think that father Tomas is the only spirit walker alive, also they are trying to build bases for themselves in the south, father Bennett is there to start the first branch of The Friars down there. I mean they have agents and people helping them, but they don’t have a base of operations, like Chicago is to them in the mid-west, as of now. So if what you’ve discovered can be used to help free our three friends, and keep the demons’ plans from advancing, now is the time to say so”.</p><p>“there is a ritual” Marcus said with a shaken voice “it hasn’t been used in centuries, and we can’t say for sure if it works, but with a sufficient number of spirit walkers and traditional exorcists we can expel a large number of integrated demons at the same time. The ones who were integrated without their consent like Bennett would, in theory, come back from integration, alive”</p><p>“that is much better than what he had before” said Clara “this situation Father Tomas is stuck in is a good opportunity to test the effectiveness of that ritual”. So in the next few hours a plan was concocted and put into motion, and two days after that phone call with the hacker the four men were sailing south to Florida, where Tomas waited for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marcus and Peter are alone for the first time in weeks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Once the boat arrives in Miami safely, father Sanchez and Jimmy left first to put the finishing touches on their plan. And just like that, Peter and Marcus found themselves really alone for the first time in weeks, for the whole night. Marcus was looking forward to and dreading this moment, he wanted to speak to the other man, but he didn’t know what to say. They were both resting side by side on the bed in the lower deck, backs resting against the headboard, Marcus resting his head on Peter’s shoulder, with Peter’s fingers stroking the crown of Marcus’s head. “hey” said Marcus</p><p>“hi” Peter answered</p><p>“I missed you” Marcus said “I should’ve made time for us”</p><p>“it hasn’t been easy” Peter agreed “but at least I got to know you in ways I wouldn’t have otherwise. No, don’t give me that look babe”</p><p>“what look?” asked Marcus</p><p>“your <em>I’m sorry I ruined your life </em>look” said Peter “you didn’t Marcus”</p><p>“your life was good before all this” said Marcus “normal, peaceful. I touched it and burst to flames like everything else I touch”</p><p>“you touched the lives of four different people, and they’re better for it” said Peter “also a lonely life with PTSD is not peaceful Marcus, neither is one with family members who don’t like to have me around, because they don’t want many questions about my sexuality from family friends who are influential”</p><p>“how come we’ve never talked about this before?” Marcus asked, shocked at the almost bitter tone in Peter’s voice.</p><p>“well, I was busy” said Peter reaching up to touch Marcus’s face “you see, I met this guy. A wonderful, brilliant man with serious self esteem issues, he also seemed to mistake his fright of the idea of suicide with self preservation. He really pushed me out of my comfort zone to places I never thought I could go, I was so busy trying to look after him, to show him that he can like himself and still be a good person, that he doesn’t need to be defined by his shame and guilt to be good at what he does. It took so much of my time. The point is: I have a red hot ugly mess of my own, it just looks different from yours”</p><p>“and I was so caught up in my drama to notice” said Marcus</p><p>“just the way I wanted it” Peter replied “I wanted you to focus on yourself, on your needs”</p><p>“I love you” escaped Marcus’s mouth for the first time, the tears that were stuck finally run free down his face “I love you Peter, I wanna be here for you like you are for me and I’ve got no idea how”</p><p>“no one’s born knowing how to navigate a relationship” said Peter while wiping Marcus’s tears “you’re smart and sensitive and you’ll figure it out. Right now, you’re here and that’s all that matters to me”.</p><p>They stayed quiet for a few minutes while the dark blond calmed down and his breathing steadied. “you know” Marcus said now calmer and even has a gentle smile on his face “when I was video calling my friends this morning, it came up casually that you and I are together. I think that Mouse wanted to congratulate and slap me at the same time”</p><p>“do I need to worry about your ex?” Peter asked jokingly</p><p>“God no” Marcus said “I assure you, we are both different people from the ones we were back then. Besides, you will never have worry about anyone” Peter smiled and kissed Marcus’s forehead before asking “do you think about what will you do after this is over?”</p><p>“yes, I’ve thought about it once or twice” Marcus said “I thought about the possibility that my collar might be offered back to me”</p><p>“and?” Peter asked, trying not to sound afraid</p><p>“I honestly can’t believe I’m saying this” Marcus answered after planting a gentle kiss on the crock of Peter’s neck “but I don’t need it anymore. The collar, along with the vows of priesthood, deepened my connection to God. Now I know that my connection to Him is bigger than the collar or the vows” Peter couldn’t hide the sigh of relief and Marcus wasn’t bothered by it.</p><p>“I was thinking” Peter said “maybe among this network of people who were inadvertently hurt by this war, there are professionals, shrinks, psychologists, social workers to create some version of a VA support group for you, your friends and all the people who were hurt in this war. You know, your own support community to talk to about all this without needing to use metaphors. It could help you, it can help all of you”</p><p>“you’re right” said Marcus “that can really help a lot of people, me included, you should really talk about it with Clara”</p><p>“I will” said Peter “as soon as your friends are safely out of Miami, and we know for sure whether there’s a way to end all this, I’ll call our teenage tech wizard and talk to her about it. For now let’s go back to talking about the future, did you think about anything else?”</p><p>“such as?” Marcus asked</p><p>“such as” Peter answered “working in a job that fits a great artist who speaks five languages as well as a few dead ones? I mean after everything you’ve done and still doing, a helping hand in getting your papers in order is the least the church can do for you”</p><p>“well, we need to clean it up first then make demands” said Marcus “and you’re right, I need to clear my emigration status and get a steady job once this is over, and I promise I’ll take care of it”.</p><p>“what if you were offered to work without your collar?” asked Peter “I’ve been hearing tales of what a great exorcist you are, I got to see your dedication up close and personal, and a few days ago I saw you patiently and successfully explain something to Jimmy that father Sanchez, his mentor for the last month, has failed to help him understand. Surely the church will take all that to consideration when the time comes”</p><p>“when the time comes, darling” said Marcus “I’ll take what we have into consideration, I’ll pray, I’ll think about every angle but most importantly I’ll talk with you to see if it can work out”</p><p>“you’re already good at this, you know” said Peter with a smile “but you’re right, we shouldn’t stress about this too early”</p><p>“it’s not a stress for me” said Marcus “I like hearing you talk about the future, it feels to me the way people describe the effects of weighted blankets. You sound to me right now, the way your hugs feel in bed at the end of a long day, all warm and loving and rapped around my scrawny, pale and broken body with your smell and your presence overwhelming me in the best way possible”</p><p>“is that so?” Peter asked while kissing Marcus’s head</p><p>“uhuh” Marcus replied while kissing the crook of the neck, and moved by a hunger that hasn’t been sated in weeks, he moved slowly to straddle Peter’s hips. On his part Peter caught Marcus’s mouth for a kiss that spoke of a hunger that is equal to what Marcus feels.</p><p>They undressed each other, then they held into each other and for a few moments they just looked. They didn’t have an opportunity to just look at each for a while. Peter’s hand was gently going up and down a part of Marcus’s arm that was filled with scars from his self-harm days. Marcus melts under the gentleness of the touch and his, he feels a fire burning beneath his skin, he reacts to the to feeling the only way he knows how, he pulls Peter for more hungry kisses. Peter moved them both, urging Marcus to lie on his back. He lowered his right hand slowly till it reached the base of Marcus’s already hard cock and asked “may I?”</p><p>“please” was Marcus’s breathless reply, Peter stroked Marcus slowly and thoroughly while planting open mouthed kisses all over his body and whispering endearments and sweet nothings to him, by the time the other man came, he was whimpering mess, and yet he managed to after some scattered breathing to say “I need you Peter, take me”, Peter didn’t need to be asked twice.</p><p>The lube and condoms were dug from his bag and his knelt between Marcus’s splayed legs and started preparing him. And once again Marcus was caught between the joy he feels as Peter prepares and opens a place for himself inside Marcus, and his fear of being loved, cherished and adored the way Peter is loving, cherishing and adoring him right now. The fear disappeared as soon as Peter started slowly and gently, as it’s always the case with Peter, pushing inside. Marcus held into Peter’s shoulder as the other man’s weight crushed him down the mattress, burying himself deep inside Marcus. “you’re so beautiful” said Peter as he moved inside Marcus</p><p>“I love you” was Marcus’s response, he repeated again and again between his gasps like a mantra until he felt Peter’s cock twitch inside him. Peter came with screaming Marcus’s name before collapsing on top of him. The stayed like that for a while, and the end they sleep naked and holding into each other like they did before this mission started. For a few more hours all the madness around them no longer exists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the reunion and the night before the battle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“be careful and make it alive” Peter said to Marcus after kissing him passionately, and before he sneaked out of the boat and the whole area at dawn, after a few hours that he spent praying, reviewing details and getting rid of evidence. Marcus was ready wearing his signature hat and leather jacket, he waited for a specific hour of the day, a time busy enough, that he can escape the eyes of those who are not looking for him, but not too busy that he won’t be noticed by those who are. On his way out of the docks, he made sure he was picked up by several CCTV cameras, while making it look like he’s avoiding them.</p><p>He walked to a nearby empty building, where a bag that has clothes, money and a fake passport in it, was waiting for him. He changed and put his things in the same bag, before carrying it out of the building through a different door to head for the city, and make his way slowly to the address he had memorized days ago. He avoided detection the best he could, walking to a crowded area then taking a taxi to another crowded area before walking the rest of the way. If the demons knew how close to them he and his friends were, the whole plan would fall apart, so he treads carefully, and yet he was still able to make it to the fancy apartment building less an hour after he left the docks, to find his lover and his two new friends waiting, an hour later they were joined by Tomas, Mouse and Rosa. If what was happening in that apartment was a video, a student watching it muted in class, said student would be able to tell that everyone is super exited.</p><p>Marcus hugged each of his friends for a long minute. Peter finally got meet them and they finally got meet him. Rosa was thrilled to meet Marcus in person, she and Mouse were curious to know the relationship dynamic between the old timer father Sanchez and young Jimmy, and the two men were equally curious to know how their relationship worked, and were also exited to meet Tomas, the first spirit walker of this generation as far as any of them know.</p><p>Once they all settled in and sat down for lunch, it was a convivial time that was untouched by the troubles to come, they ate and talked about nothing, then cleaned up while talking about nothing, then sat down in the living area for more small talk, until a phone call from Clara interrupted them “so we have an exact number for the demons you’re gonna be dealing with tomorrow, it’s five unless they integrate someone today”</p><p>“anyone we know other than Bennett?” asked Mouse</p><p>“your old friend Cardinal Caro” Clara answered</p><p>“can’t say I’m surprised” Mouse replied somberly “hopefully tomorrow he’ll be back to himself”</p><p>“the doorman of the building is coming to you with everything you need for the ritual” said Clara “he’s been one of us for months now, due to another demon caused tragedy, after the former doorman took a leave of absence to recover from a surgery, we pulled in some strings to get him hired here. Once it’s time for the ritual comes, agent Osborne will be in fire escape leading to the penthouse, waiting for a sign to either swoop in and rescue the people who were saved, or run down to warn you to ditch the building. He’ll be aided by some friends who will arrive tomorrow at 8, those friends are also the clean up crew who will hide the evidence. You guys know the rest, good luck, bye”.</p><p>Surely enough Edward the doorman came into the apartment with a package that has meds, sedatives, guns, ammo, crucifixes made of certain types of wood, fake papers and communion wafers and wine stating that “the residents of the penthouse will be arriving tomorrow at 10 am, and they arranged for food to be set on the table by the time they arrive, their dining room is right above the TV room in this apartment” before leaving. “you know” Marcus said “when I came here, Edward insisted upon carrying my bag and coming with me up to the door, he hasn’t done that with you guys” pointing at Tomas, Mouse and Rosa</p><p>“well, you heard Clara” said Jimmy “he’s in the network and hates demons”</p><p>“and that explains everything in his behavior” said Marcus “except the VIP treatment he gave me”</p><p>“you really don’t know, do you?” said Jimmy with a grin, Marcus was about to talk when “for the love of of God” father Sanchez exclaimed “don’t be a tease and just tell him”.</p><p>Jimmy sat straight and started talking looking directly at Marcus “well here it is, the Lawndale murder spree was the first of its kind on American soil, before that the Friars of Ascension got their supply of ash by killing people who won’t be missed, one at a time and with enough space and time between the murders not to draw attention, they even bothered to hide the bodies once they were done with them, sometimes. Murder sprees that attracted the media and police’s attention like that happened in other countries in the months before Chicago, and they should’ve attracted the attention of the office of the exorcism, and they might have, but nobody paid it enough attention to realize that something is seriously wrong and sound the alarm, no one until you. You came to Chicago and immediately realized something was wrong, and you said something was wrong, more than once to everyone who should do something. Someone very unexpected was listening and searching and looking for answers, a teenage hacker who lost here brother in Lawndale that night, and based on what her sources in the city told her you said, she started looking for other people who lost their loved ones in this shitstorm. This network exists because you paid attention <em>and </em>said something, you kick started a chain reaction that led to this moment, it didn’t save all the exorcists who were killed or integrated, but it saved enough to keep the fight going”.</p><p>Marcus was silent and thoughtful for a few minutes after Jimmy’s monologue has ended, he rubbed his face with his hand, before sighing heavily and saying “I was just trying to do my job”</p><p>“you did it better than the rest of us,” said father Sanchez “it snowballed in ways you didn’t mean, but in a way that we all needed, and we’re all grateful for that” Marcus didn’t know what to say to that or what to think of all this, feeling Peter’s hand gently squeeze his own kept him from going down a rabbit hole of thoughts and feelings.</p><p>After a long silence Tomas finally said “I think we should pray and take communion together tonight given it might be our last chance for now”,</p><p>Marcus didn’t miss the fact that Tomas and Mouse weren’t surprise by what they just heard, he answered “you guys can go on, I’ll come and pray with you after the communion”</p><p>“you’re taking communion with us Marcus” said Tomas, “you know I can’t do that” Marcus replied</p><p>“and you know that you’re excommunication is bullshit, and I think” father Sanchez said pointing upwards “that He agrees”</p><p>“I wouldn’t take it that far” said Marcus “He spoke to me and pulled me back but He never explicitly told me that I’m absolved”</p><p>father Sanchez now looked at Peter and said “is he always like that?”</p><p>“he’s better in dealing with self doubt now than when I first met him” Peter answered with a wicked smile</p><p>“oh, come on,” Marcus said with a big wicked smile of his own “I wasn’t that bad”</p><p>“don’t get me started babe” Peter giggled</p><p>“okay then, if it spares me the embarrassment” Marcus said “I’ll do it, I’ll take communion with you, but if any of you ended up in hell for it, don’t blame me”.</p><p>As Tomas pulled just enough wafers from the jar, and poured just enough wine for what they need, Peter moved to the kitchen to make dinner, everyone else sat around the dining table.</p><p>Peter always found religious rituals beautiful to behold, but uncomfortable for him to partake in, when Marcus came to his life he started seeing religion and ritual from a different point of view, whenever the word ‘Father’ comes up in a prayer to describe God, it’s not just metaphorical or symbolic to the man.</p><p>God is the only real father\father figure Marcus has ever known, this is why prayer is not just a task or a chore for Marcus the way it was among Peter’s family members or friends, it’s also why the time when Marcus couldn’t hear God’s voice almost broke him. Watching him partake in a very intimate and important ritual such as communion with friends and people who know how much it means to him felt like an honor, he looked so much at peace, if the very definition of gratitude became a facial expression, it would be Marcus’s face by the end of it all. From his place in the kitchen he sees a squad of soldiers having a moment of true peace before a battle of great importance and with unknown consequences.</p><p>Before they went to bed that night Peter asked Marcus “are you afraid?”</p><p>to which Marcus replied “terrified”</p><p>Peter said “that’s okay, use that fear tomorrow and don’t let be used against you”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the day of the battle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day for our exorcists started at six in the morning, four hours before the brigade of demons is set to show up. At first the two priests started blessing and consecrating everything they needed for the mission, then the doorman sneaked them up to the penthouse, where they preceded to place small crucifixes in hidden places around the dinning area, framing the doors leading to it with holy oil, and leaving the window leading to the fire escape looking closed, but easily open-able form the outside.</p><p>After that came the time for plan B, if all the ritual did is sending the demons screaming out of the apartment, but still attached to their hosts, then it will be time for Edward to calm them down, and offer them water that is actually blessed, and snacks Mouse and Jimmy are lacing with consecrated communion wafers. It’s a terrible option and a last resort that non of them, not even Mouse, are comfortable with.</p><p>The clean up crew Clara promised arrived in time, five young people from out of town, who didn’t think it was a good idea to share any info beyond first names. None of the people in the apartment had the mind or appetite for breakfast but Peter insisted “it’s a battle followed by a very long drive, you can’t do that on an empty stomach” he said while plating the eggs and bacon, it made sense, enough that each of them forced a few bites down their throats.</p><p>At nine thirty the TV room was cleared for the ritual, and a circle lined with holy oil was made, at its center stood the largest crucifix they had, along with a bawl that contained exactly seven wafers and a chalice that contained an exact amount of wine, “the annotations in the books from the exorcists who performed the ritual before say, that it’s not exactly known whether the chalice and bawl and their contents are necessary, or just there for comfort” Marcus said while putting cushions on the floor around the sacred items “as far as I care anything that reminds us all that He is here and listening is good”, they all wanted to provide some comic relief, come up with a witty remark on what Marcus was saying, but the moment didn’t allow for it.</p><p>The calm before the storm made itself known in the way they were all fidgeting, and avoiding looking at each other, none of them had it in them to interrupt the silence. The message came on Marcus’s phone that the demon brigade arrived, the phone’s vibration seamed to shake the place, Peter and the clean up crew went to the fire escape and climbed to the floor above, while the exorcists took their places in the circle, each with a rosary. Marcus handed Sanchez and Mouse transcripts of the prayers and litanies they will be saying during the ritual, another message came saying that the demons are where they should be.</p><p>“Tomas, Rosa and Jimmy” Marcus said in calm voice “I need you now to close your eyes, focus on my voice and your breathing, nothing exists outside of this circle, now inhale deeply, hold… now exhale slowly” the three spirit walker followed his instructions as closely as possible as he continued “inhale slowly, hold...exhale. Just repeat that, thinking of a circle where good and evil meet, where the pure souls of the possessed, and the vileness of demons come together in the moment of integration. Keep breathing, as you find this place where Bennett and Cardinal Caro, as well as many others of our brothers and sisters who are lost. Go into this circle, holding the knowledge that you don’t belong there, that you are there to find the innocent, bring them back and return. When you find this place open your eyes”,</p><p>A few minutes of silence filled only with the deep breaths of the three young people, who were going slowly into a trans like state, then their eyes opened at the exact same moment looking the same way they always looked for a split, second before going completely white. Marcus, Sanchez and Mouse all audibly swallowed their fears, looked at their transcripts and started praying in unison, calling upon the Lord to bring back their bothers and sisters, and banish the devil back to the inferno.</p><p>Meanwhile, Peter was looking through the fire escape window of the penthouse, with five people trying to stay safe and hidden. The window gave a clear enough view of the dining room, through the kitchen, to tell when the six demons around the table realize they’re being exorcised from their hosts.</p><p>This part was the hardest for Peter, he had to leave Marcus behind and come up here to wait, and do absolutely nothing, until something he can’t quiet remember happens. Fifteen minutes had passed, while they’re watching the half dozen spawns of hell eat and chat and make jokes about God and the church, that any descent person would find distasteful at best, before something actually happened. The six ‘men’ setting around the dining table suddenly went still, their hands went slack and neither of them moved. They were able to move their eyeballs of course, and the way they did it was panicky and frantic, the first sign of success, complete paralysis from the neck down.</p><p>Ten more minutes of hearing the demons’ attempt at screaming for help, one of them started to convulse then he went still, then another, then another and one more, until the only two left alive were the Cardinal and Bennett who just lost consciousness, now was the time to move.</p><p>Peter opened the window and walked in with the others silently, there are armed guards outside of the door and they needed to avoid alerting them. So carefully three men went to the chair on which Bennett was setting, one on each side and one behind it, and the other three did the same with the cardinal. The men behind each chair started to pull the chairs slowly, as the men on side started to pull the cardinal and priest up, carrying them out of the dinning room. Now came the difficult part of taking the two unconscious men down the fire escape, without drawing attention from the other residents of the building, into the apartment below, and into places of their own in the circle of exorcists in the TV room.</p><p>Peter and another man stayed to help keep the two of them up during the remainder of the ritual, while the four others went back up to the penthouse to arrange the scene, it will look like one of the men around the table tried to prank the others by putting a hallucinogenic drug in the food, but didn’t know how much is too much, accounting for two people panicking and running through the back door, while high on something they never tried before, it will be hours before anyone has to check on with them, hours before they’re discovered.</p><p>The ritual kept going for thirty more minutes, with three people praying with every bit of focus, intent and faith they have. Three people in a trans, eyes completely white. And two people out of it, waiting to either be brought back or die.</p><p>The next sign of success showed itself in the breathing of the two unconscious men, it seamed to grow from superficial and a bit uneven, into even and deep. Peter would swear that the white film on the eyes of the three spirit walkers is looking less thick now, and slowly keeping Bennett and the cardinal in a setting position became less of a chore. And then it all ended, the two unconscious men came through with a start as if out of a disturbing dream, while the spirit walkers did with a gasp as the last prayer of the ritual was said.</p><p>“what is happening here?” Bennett asked in an almost manic tone “is this real?”,</p><p>“yes, it is” said Mouse how setting right next to him,</p><p>“but how?” the cardinal asked “I was integrated”,</p><p>“and was I!!” said Bennett.</p><p>“ancient rituals that hasn’t been performed in centuries” Marcus answered “We will explain it all once we’re as far away from this place as we can”.</p><p>Everybody started getting on their feet and gathering what they needed, Edward made sure that the CCTV won’t show them leaving, just like it didn’t show them coming, the promised container truck was parked a few blocks away, half an hour later Jimmy was driving the truck out of the city with Peter riding shotgun. The rest of them were in the back, covered by closets and chests of drawers. Nobody noticed them leaving the city or the state. Their enemies don’t know that they just lost a battle, and are beginning to lose control of where the war is heading.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>end of part 2, I'm stuck in writing part three, but I'm determined to finish this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>